Mercer meets the clans
by I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony
Summary: Alex Mercer is now a cat and he doesn't know why but he is the found by the thunder clan and he joins but later he found out that he is part of a prophecy that involves him and Blossomfall and he doesn't know if he dose want to go back if he can. I don't own Prototype or warriors Please comment and this story is done
1. aligences

this story is were Alex Mercer is turnded into cat and finds the clans.  
sorry if this story sucks Clans thunderclan every cat from the clans after night wispers plus Mercerfur(here is alxe merce) a cat with black fur with red strecks he has the ablity to make a set of super sharp claws, a tail with a chain like blade like effect of slashing, can makes his paws rock hard has the smashing ablity to destory rock, he also can use his tendrals from a his tail or paws.

Shadowclan no new cats to add but it is the same as after night wisper

windclan no new cats to add but it is the same as after night wisper

riverclan no new cats to add but it is the same as after night wisper 


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Alex Mercer after taking a nap(which he didn't really need but wanted) awoke but felt different and he nodised that he was not in manhattan hge was in a forest and he then looked down and relised he had paws. thinking what in name of. He then herd something comeing and he then was a female cat and she didn't run at the sight of him so the figured he was a cat.

the tortoiseshell fured she cat said "who are you and what are you doing on the thunderclan territory you loner."

The Alex Mercer said "what you can call me is mercer and sorry i didn't know that i was on any ones terriroy. also you might want to know that..."

"Quite or i will rip off your fur and put it on inside out." said the tortoiseshell fured she cat

then the tortoiseshell fured she cat then scented a badger and turned to see that it was right in now in front of her

then Alex Mercer then used his claws and pounced on the Badger and off its head and then tenderles came out of his body and he abzorbed the badger.

the tortoiseshell fured she cat said "thanks for saveing my life and you should join the thunderclan we could uses you powers to help use if your woundering why i'm not phaced by your power is becuse we the thunder clan are use to weird. also my name is Blossomfall."

Alex mercer said "ok I'll join your clan"

Bloossomfall said ok follow me then she took alex Mercer to the thunderclan. Bloosomfall thought with him on our side we could easily defeat the dark forestand restory peace to the clans(this fanfic their are minor diffecnces with the story line from the books)

When Alex Mercer got to the thunderclan camp he stoped as a ginger tom came up to him and Blossomfall and

the gingertom said said "Blossomfall what are you doing takeing a loner to our camp?"

Bloosomfall said back to the ginger tom "I have found a cat who wants to join the clan Firestar."

Firestar said to Alex Mercer "ok what is your name and why should I let you join"

Alex Mercer said "my name is Mercer(He is calling him self his to not give any unneeded info away)and i am able to take on any other warrior you tell me to fight if you want to see my skill in battle."

Bloosomfall said "He is a good fighter he killed a badger by him self and he then abzorbed it"

Firestar look shocked and said "you abzorbed a badger that you killed on your own inpressive your in" 


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own warrior or prototype)  
Chapter 2

Firestar went to highledge and said let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highledge for a clan meeting.

then the whole clan gathered around highledge

Firestar said "we have a new warrior here to introduce and give a warrior name Mercer will you step forward" Then Mercer steped out of the croud

Firestar said Mercer will you up hold the warrior code and give your life to protect it

Alex Mercer saisd ye

Firestar then said by the powers of the Starclan i give you your warrior name. Mercer from this moment on you will be know as Mercerfur for your skills in combat.

then the clan chanted MercerFur, Mercerfur

Alex Mercer thought maby their is a reason i'm cat and that is to help his clan out.

then after the clan meeting Firestar then started to arange evening hunting potrols Ok the warriors hunting on the shadowclan boarder is going to be lead by Lionblaze and he is going to be with Mercerfur, Dustpelt, Brackenfur and sorreltail on the windclan boarder hunting potrol...

Mercerfur Zoned out firestar after he heard he was on the hunting potrol

after Firestar had sent out the potrols Mercerfur went witht the potrol to hunt

durring the hunting potrol he had caught 3 mice and a squrrile but he abzorbed 2 of the mice. when the hunting potrol came back to camp Mercerfur wasn't tired even thought the rest of the potroll was tired.

Mercerfur then went out of camp the train his mind and body to get use to being in a cat body. when he got back to camp at dark he was then met with Firestar who was not very happy

"Murcerfur what were you doing out of camp?" said Firestar

"I was practicing my powers so i didn't lose touch with them" said Mercerfur

What do you mean your powers? Asked Firestar

"i'll show you them out of camp were no one can get hurt" said mercerfur leaving camp

Firestar followed untill he got to the training hollow were Mercerfur stopped

Mercerfur said Ok he is were I'm going to show you my powers then Mercerfur used His signuter claws then the slashed down a tree and then he grabbed then falling tree he then set it down gently. Then He showed Firestar his whiptail power and then sliced the tree into toothpicks. And then used his Hammerpaws to slam the tree into dust, Then Mercerfur used his tenderils to grabe a tree and toss it to were would be at the twoleg nest area.

Firestar then was speechless then Mercerfur went to camp and then went to the warriors den and fell asleep on then moss that was their and empty 


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

when he awoke it was about sunrise he then when out to check the boarders and then he over heard when he was at the boarder of the shadowclan a shadowclan cat say ok today will the raiding teams be ready?

then windclan cat said yes it will be the thunderclan will be destoyed and it will be thanks to hellerdoom(as in james heller?) the thunderclan will be destroyed easily.

then Mercerfur ran back to camp to tell Firestar about the raid

when he got their he then saw Firestar was about to start to orginze a boader patrol

Mercerfur said firestar their... is going to be a raid today on camp

Firestar said what from who?

Windclan and shadowclan said Mercerfur

ok we will be ready said Firestar everyone we will stay in camp to be ready for the attack

Then Graystripe said why should be trust you. You just got here to the clan

Mercerfur said becuse i heard a Shadowclan cat and a Windclan cat talking about the attack.

I trust Mercerfur said Blossomfall

Me too said Firestarok we will wait said Graystripe

then about sun high a shadowclan cats then started to enter camp about half the clan was their same with the wind clan

(the battle will be later)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the battle

Here are the allegiances so far

Thunderclan

All the same as when I first put them up

Shadowclan

All the same plus

Hellerdoom fur brown with black and red streaks and has all of the powers of James Heller from Prototype 2

Windclan

Same as when I put them up before

Riverclan

Same as when I put them up before

Ok now that is over to battle

After the Shadowclan and windclan had fully got into the thunderclan camp

The leader of the Shadowclan Blackstar said "ok firestar we will give you one chance to give up and leave the area around the lake forever if not the we kill you all"

Firestar said "I will not give the thunderclan up even if the starclan says so"

Blackstar said "ok I tried Hellerdoom now"

Then Hellerdoom appeared and slashed his claws at firestar then his attack was stopped by Mercerfur who use his claws power to counter.

Hellerdoom said "Alex Mercer"

The Alex Mercer said"James Heller

Then the all the clans present were confused

Then Firestar and Blackstar said "you two know each other"

Then Alex Mercer and James Heller said yes we do can we fight now or do we have to explain our self's

The Blackstar and Firestar said fight fire answers later

Then Alex Mercer went at it like in the video game but it was Alex who was winning and James Heller who was losing

Heller then grabbed Blossomfall and was going to make a bio bomb out of her but Alex Mercer then used his Hammerpaws power to make James Heller drop her and Alex then just went berserk on Hellerdoom.

Mercerfur then said your battle is with me so leave this clan alone

Then Hellerdoom said "no I won't because you're the filth and so is the thunderclan so you all should die and you think I scared of a monster with a soul you should could have stayed dead why I absorbed you."

Then Blackstar stopped fighting and said "all of you stop fighting"

Then the fighting stopped and Firestar asked why?

Blackstar said "let's have it so it is just Mercerfur fight against Hellerdoom if Hellerdoom wins you leave the lake forever if Mercerfur wins then we admit defeat. Ok?"

"Ok" said Firestar

Then Mercerfur and Hellerdoom went back to fighting and it was dead even but then Hellerdoom then started to wear out but Mercerfur kept fighting

Then Alex Mercer pinned down Hellerdoom

Hellerdoom said "Mercy please"

Mercerfur then got off him and said "you aren't worth killing. The battles over Shadowclan and Windclan get out or I will eat you all right now understand."

Then Shadowclan and Windclan left then after they left Alex Mercer passed out from exhaustion. Then he found that he was in the Starclan cats then Bluestar went to mercer

Bluestar said you are part of a prophesy and I'm not going to pull any riddle crap so here it is strait. You are the only one to defeat the dark forest but not alone you will have help from blossomfall and also you will fall in love with her and when you do you are going to be able to go home.

Alex Mercer said "ok"

Then Alex Mercer started to come to from being passed out.


	6. Chapter 5

(Oh for people wondering the clan knows him as Mercerfur But when he talks he is under the name Alex Mercer)

Chapter 5

When Alex mercer come to he is greeted with the sight of Blossomfall.

Blossomfall asked "You ok Mercerfur? You sort of passed out."

Alex mercer said "I'm fine"

Then Alex Mercer realized he was in the med cat den then he asked "why am I in the med cat den?"

Then Blossomfall said "you have been out cold for 2 days Mercerfur we all have been worried about you."

Alex mercer said "oh" then Alex Mercer got up but very weakly

Jayfeather said "no your not leavening your too weak you can barely walk"

"I'm ok" said Mercerfur "I just need to eat something and I'll be good." Then Alex Mercer walked over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a squirrel and then absorbed it.

Then Mercerfur walked out of camp to hunt

The Jayfeather said "Blossomfall go follow him he probably going to need some one to keep an eye on him because he is know to get in trouble.

Blossom fall followed Mercerfur

Then Alex mercer stopped and said "Blossomfall I know you're their come out from hiding."

The Blossomfall said "hi I came along to take with you and tell you something that I have wanted to tell you and that is I love you Mercerfur I know that we haven't know each other very much but after I looked into your eyes and I knew that it was love at first sight."

Then Alex Mercer said "I love you too" Alex Mercer thought maybe I could make her like me and give her my memories when doing so that she also isn't weak and that she could defend her self if I succeed in beat the Dark Forest she could become human too if the Starclan allows.

Then Blossomfall nuzzled Mercerfur.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the battle were the Three Become Four then the four become 6!

(This is were the dark forest drags the clans into the dark forest)

Then Alex Mercer felt the ground get ripped from this time and area space and Alex mercer started to scream as his body was changed to Human Alex Mercer after that was done he saw that he was alone then he started to wounded then he found James Heller.

Who was doing the same thing and then he said Mercer do know what is going on?

Yes the battle for the clans has started said Alex Mercer

Then the team of Mercer and Heller found were the Three were but they saw a fourth cat their who was some one Alex Mercer knew it was Blossomfall but they were fighting the dark forest but they were not succeeding then the dark forest cats saw Mercer can Heller

Then the leader of the Dark forest whose name was ApocalypseDeath said oh look who shown up Mercerfur and Hellerdoom.

Then the Three and their plus one looked and saw Mercer and Heller. They said that isn't them their just two legs.

Then Alex Mercer said it's me Mercerfur and my team mate Hellerdoom the 6 of us will destroy you dark forest cats you get your best 6 warriors and if they beat us then the clans are yours to take over. But if we win then you will be absorbed be me and Hellerdoom

Then ApocalypseDeath said "Ok let the battle begin" then Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Ivypool, Thistleclaw, and A Hunter leader the joined them and a Spiked Brawler did to. Then ApocalypseDeath said "Now fight"

Mercer and Heller killed the brawlers with easy but when Mercer looked over he was that Blossomfall had her neck sliced open so Alex Mercer infected her with The Mercer Virus to make her like him plus he gave her all his powers. Then in about 5 minuets the battle was over. Then Alex Mercer, James Heller, and Blossomfall absorbed then 6 best warriors and ApocalypseDeath.

Then Blossomfall looked up to Alex Mercer and said "Mercerfur is that you?"

The Alex Mercer said "yes"

Then the Starclan Leader appeared and said James Heller, Alex Mercer you are going to you time and you are twolegs again so good bye.

The Alex Mercer said "Starclan Leader wait Blossomfall is infected with the Mercer Virus. Also can she come with use and can she become a two leg please"

Then the Starclan leader said ok you have earned it you saved the clans so good by you three.

Then Blossomfall turned into two-leg and then she was wearing a brown tee shirt and blue jeans her hair is red brown color her eye color was bright blue. She stood at 5'6 and looked about 120 lb.

Then she ran over to Alex Mercer and she hugged him. Then the Starclan leader said "good by." Then their was a bright flash

When the flask ended Alex Mercer realized that that he was in his apartment more specifically his room and he saw that Blossomfall was hugging him still then Alex said "Blossomfall were here." then she opened her eyes.

Then she said ok then she kissed him and she managed to push him on to his bed and they started to make out.

When they were done Blossomfall said "I love you Alex"

Then Alex said "I love you to Blossomfall"

End


End file.
